Etria
Background Etria has long history of tumultuous political turmoil. Constant in-fighting and warring between highborn families and clans litter the nation's early history. It's really only seen peace and it's true potential in the last 250 years or so but much political maneuvering simmers just below the surface. Early in its history it was a natural trading port where local villagers would gather to buy and sell their goods. Over time the city of Summerwyn was built around it. The city received its name from the constant cool breeze that comes in from the water during the summer months. Eventually the kingdom grew beyond just a city-state and became was is known today as Etria.It is the keystone nation in the Central Kingdoms. Geography The kingdom of Etria is mostly flat lands with ample forestation and hills and mountains to the North. The weather is moderate with all four seasons and rugged coastline for most of the eastern shore except for the area around Strongwater Harbor. There the harbor forms a natural defensible port of entry for ships. There are several large lakes in the kingdom as well. To the North separating Etria from Ristor is the Moonstone Mountains. Only a handful of navigable paths through the mountains connect the two countries and passage is treacherous during warmer months and near suicide during the winter months. Government Etria is ruled by a king and for the last five generations has been ruled by the Seran family. Currently, the king is Daros Seran, who is a wise and noble king. The Royal Council of Lords is the cabinet that serves the king. The Council is made up of seven lords each responsible for a certain aspect of the kingdom. The position of First Council is the king's lead advisor and is always a powerful mage. The position is currently held by Astan Morea. The Lord of Order is responsible for maintaining and enforcing the law as well as internal security within Summerwyn to include the city guard. The Lord of Commerce is responsible for overseeing all aspects that govern trade and internal commerce. The Lord of the Interior maintains all physical and social infrastructures such as roadways, sanitation, and education. The Lord of War is responsible for the national defense and includes the command of the Etrian Army and Navy as well as its intelligence gathering mechanisms. The head of that aspect of national defense reports to the Lord of War and is sometimes semi-jokingly referred to as the Lord of Whispers, the 8th unknown Lord. The Lord of the Coffers maintains the kingdom's treasury and how it is spent. The Lord of the Lantern is responsible for the king's protection and leads the Etrian Knights. The position is currently held by Talyn Anarion. Economy Etria has the most vibrant economy of any country in the Central Kingdoms. Its economy is very robust and mature. They produce many finished goods such as furniture, weapons, and other wares and are considered very high-quality goods. As such they survive on importing and exporting goods to trade with other nations. Of note are Etrian sapphires, which are extremely valuable due to their sensitivity to magic. Additionally, the Moonstone Mountains in the norther edge of the kingdom is the single largest deposit of eatheryl. Therefore, it is used to make masterwork weapons and items that fetch a very high price. Their agriculture is fairly mature as well and they are self-sufficient in growing crops and feeding their own nation. They do export some crops and food products. Defenses Etria has the largest standing army and navy of the Central Kingdoms as well as a heavily fortified city defense and harbor. Their army patrols the borders and the navy patrols the waters in charge of keeping the nation's perimeter safe from invaders and interlopers. Internal security is handled by local guards for each city. The capital city of Sumerwyn is surrounded by a highly fortified wall that has never been breached. In times of war the Etrian Knights serve as officers in select military units. Also, in times of war, the standing army is supplemented by the Etrian Legion. The Legion is made up of volunteers and draftees or residents that are not in the regular army. Notable Locations Summerwyn Summerwyn is the capital city and is the pinnacle of human achievement in the Central Kingdoms. Within the walls is Strongwater Harbor, the epicenter of trade for Etria. Moonstone Mountains The Moonstone Mountains order the entire northern boundary of Etria and separate Etria from Ristor. They are named for the shimmer that the mineral laced stones give off under full moonlight. Within these mountains lie the largest known deposit of eatheryl. Whitewall The town of Whitewall is the northern most city in Etria and sits at the foot of the Moonstone Mountains. What began as a small trading town has since become a sizable city that acts as a staging point for those crossing through the mountains. The core business of mining eatheryl is still what drives much of the economy.